This invention is concerned with improvements relating to binding machines, particularly of the kind (hereinafter referred to as being of the kind specified) for binding packets having a row of apertures or perforations adjacent to one side edge, by the use of and a binding element (conveniently termed a "comb") comprising a spine and a series of curved, flexible fingers which may be located in the apertures of the packet, to bind the sheets of the packet together into book-like form.
Difficulty is encountered in the provision of a machine of the kind specified, which will clamp the binding element in a convenient position, and straighten the fingers to allow them to be inserted into the apertures of a stack, during a binding operation.